


Just The Way It Goes

by weenies



Series: He Isn't Afraid to Kiss Me [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mickey's POV, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weenies/pseuds/weenies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time he’d been to Gallagher’s house. Ian had suggested it when Mandy had left the two of them after they’d picked up Mickey from juvie.  Sure he’d hung out with Ian at his house before but to do so without the guise of being his best friends brother was new. To allow himself to be let into Ian’s world apart from storeroom fucks and random hang-outs around town felt intimate—more intimate than anything Mickey was used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way It Goes

It was one of the rare times that they managed to find a bed to fuck on. Fiona had taken the little ones to the park and Lip was gone for the day leaving the house open and empty.

“You sure no one’s going to be home?”

“Yeah, we have the house to ourselves for the next couple of hours” Ian said with a huge smile on his face.

Mickey had been lingering at the bottom of the steps and he couldn’t stop his lips from curling up into a small smile as he began to follow Ian up to his room.

It was the first time he’d been to Gallagher’s house. Ian had suggested it when Mandy had left the two of them after they’d picked up Mickey from juvie.  Sure he’d hung out with Ian at his house before but to do so without the guise of being his best friends brother was new. To allow himself to be let into Ian’s world apart from storeroom fucks and random hang-outs around town felt intimate—more intimate than anything Mickey was used to.

Mickey entered the room and Ian promptly stepped aside to show Ian the entirety of his bedroom.

“That your bed?”

“Yeah” Ian said with a hint of pride.

_It’s just a bed. It’s just a bed._

The affirmations that this was just like any other fuck chorused through Mickey head but couldn’t quite convince him of any truth. It wasn’t just a bed. This was Ian’s bed. Mickey was in Ian’s room and this was Ian’s bed. And Ian was proud. Of him? Mickey wasn’t sure, but when Ian reached for Mickey’s arm and pulled him close, he willed himself to stop thinking about it.

“Want to test it out?”

Mickey pushed Ian away as he huffed out a short laugh.  He walked over to the mattress and kneeled on the edge before turning his head. “You coming?”

“That’s the plan” Ian said, earning him another laugh from the brunette.

“Get over here Gallagher” Mickey rolled his eyes as he dropped his hands down to the mattress so that he was on all fours. He tried not to think about what being at the Gallagher house meant, but his mind betrayed him and his heartbeat quickened.

Ian wasn’t helping Mickey’s determination to remain unaffected by the sudden closeness he felt to the young redhead as he grabbed Mickey’s hip and whispered for him to turn over.

Mickey obliged but was unable to suppress his nervous excitement. Ian smiled at him from above and Mickey thought this was the most scared he had ever been during sex. Before Mickey laid all the way down, he got to work taking off his clothes.

Soon they were both naked and Ian placed a hand on the center of Mickey’s chest and pushed him to lie flat on his back. He reached into his dresser drawer and produced a condom and a bottle of lube.

He opened the bottle and coated his fingers before placing them against Mickey. He traced circles and moved them everywhere but where Mickey wanted them. Some choice words and a few demands later and Ian was pushing them inside of Mickey.

Mickey rolled his eyes back and looked up at the ceiling above him. Ian continued to pump his finger in and out until he added another one. He reached up to take Mickey’s cock in his hand just as the tips of his fingers hit his prostate, causing Mickey’s stomach to clench and his eyes to close as a moan escaped his lips.

“Look at me”

Mickey’s eyes shot open at the words and he swore his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He grabbed the sheets below him. Ian’s sheets on Ian’s bed. _It’s just a bed._

“Fuck” Mickey said as he closed his eyes once more.

Ian didn’t demand he open his eyes again but added another finger instead, eager to get the show on the road.  Mickey was grateful.

Mickey was just about to snap at Ian to hurry the fuck up and get in him when from above him, he pulled his fingers out and reached for the condom. Before Mickey had the chance to whine at the loss of pressure, Ian was pushing into him.

Ian hitched up Mickey’s legs and leaned forward so that he was directly above Mickey’s face. They stared at each other for what felt like way too long for Mickey as Ian continued to thrust into him.  Mickey saw Ian was leaning closer and started to shift uncomfortably, finally looking away from him.

Sensing his discomfort, Ian shifted his head and latched onto Mickey’s neck just above his collarbone. Mickey let out a shaky breath and brought his hand up to the back of Ian’s head.

Mickey refused to focus on the guilt that was bubbling up inside of him and drew is attention back to the feeling of Ian’s cock in his ass and not the lips on his neck that he wished he could let touch his own.

Ian shifted his angle and was now rubbing against Mickey’s prostate more directly, bringing his lips up Mickey’s neck so that they rested below his ear. He continued to thrust but with increasing fervor now that they were both facing a fast-approaching orgasm.

Ian reached between them and began to stroke Mickey to climax. Mickey always became more vocal as he got closer to orgasm but this time his moans came out sounding choked and strained. It took a few moments for Mickey to realize that he was crying. It was subtle, only a few tears managing to fall from his eyes, but Ian must have noticed because he placed a gentle kiss to Mickey’s neck and sent him over the edge.

Ian’s thrust became far less controlled as Mickey shuddered beneath him. Soon Ian followed suit and they both laid together completely spent. Mickey still quivered slightly while Ian rubbed his hand up Mickey’s side.

Downstairs they heard the front door open and Ian’s siblings pile into the house. They quickly jumped up and got dressed, leaving through the backdoor before being discovered and made their way to the dugouts.

Ian looked over to Mickey once they were down the street “Sure beats fucking in a fridge”

“It’s just a bed” Mickey muttered “nothing special”

**Author's Note:**

> This is 1 of 3 short fics set in season 2. I always believed that the line "He isn't afraid to kiss me" was in direct response to an actual instance (or in this case, three instances) where Mickey was afraid to kiss him. I'm not exactly sure about this one, so let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anxiouslysarah)
> 
> Title is from the song What it is by Kodaline


End file.
